Arkus
The Island of Arkus is the home island of Lucius. The island itself is of medium size, and is shaped in a sort of straight line, leading to the obvious labeling of the "good side" being The Lowlands and the "bad side" being everything beyond The Lowlands. There is a forest in the middle of the island, sprouting a little stream that drains into some hills on the edge of an archipelago. Beyond that, is a fortress. Fort Charde This bastion was raised to protect the townspeople of the nearby region from the evil that originated from the woods. The Lowlands The Lowlands & Stone Valley are where all of the people on Arkus live. It is a lower section of the surrounding ground and has a beach. There is a library and armory present. Picayune Hamlet This area sits below the Silent Forest as a result of a collapse of the nearby soil. There is a blacksmith hut and a water mill that used to function before its stream went dry. For some reason, this part of the island is the only area where it snows. Beyond its edges are three snow islands. Behind the mill is a cave system that is used to traverse the island secretly underground via an ice bridge. Lost Camp Site A lost research facility dedicated to unlocking the secret to the Crystal Caves. Higher Market This is an abandoned market that sits above the Lowlands, hence its name. It is renowned for having the Skylands' only cheese shop that serves more than 20 different cheeses. Silent Forest This forest is bordered off to the Good Side by wooden stumps raised on its borders to keep whatever out. It seems to whisper when the wind blows. The Bosque This area births the Shadow Stream and has a secret connection to the underground caves. The water was sabotaged long ago to divert its flow towards the Savanna. The Savanna Housing a witch hut, the Savanna is the awkward ending of the forest and allows the Shadow Stream to flow in many directions. It is unreasonably dry here. The Mausoleum The Shadow stream empties quite abruptly into the Mausoleum, which is an abandoned crypt structure that has been caved in underground. This is where the player first runs into Lucius upon a raised platform the first time through. The crypt immediately goes into the Twisted Caves, sporting connections to the Graveyard above ground, and to the archipelago. Vast Archipelago In reality, it is not that vast. However, this area is one of the most dangerous in the game, as the player will have to jump from island to island, and the resulting fall is a great 70 or so meter drop to the Ground. One of the islands hides the Harmony Heart. Rheian Fortress The last area and the furthest point from Fort Charde. The opposing forts can see each other from their highest points. This is Lucius' hideout, and the player is tasked with stopping him here at all costs.